


A Different Path

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: The Path Not Taken [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awesome Padmé Amidala, F/M, Fix-It, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Obi-Wan remembers some key points in their relationship as he hides in Padme’s ship on its way to Mustafar, determined to save his Padawan from the clutches of the Emperor.This is an expanded, multi-chapt fic of my one shot "Choose a Different Path".
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Path Not Taken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208432
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter One, Present, 19 BBY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choose a Different Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124717) by [ShadowsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter). 



> Heya!  
> I have been on a Star Wars kick lately, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head and so I wrote a one shot ( which will be linked). But, of course, a one shot isn't enough so I fleshed the story out into six parts, and it is already completed! I just need to finish editing the remaining five chapters, so yay! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Cheers!

Obi-Wan knows it's a bad idea to sneak along with to what is apparently Mustafar. Neither Padme, or Anakin, will be pleased when they find out. But then again, Obi-Wan isn't very pleased at the moment either. He is under orders, the Order's final orders, to try and put an end to Darth Vader. He is thankful the grandmaster did not specifically request Anakin's death, for he knows in his heart that he could not kill Anakin. And he thinks Master Yoda has long suspected what's been between him and Anakin if the looks he had been receiving were any indication. To kill Anakin would kill Obi-Wan. He has no doubts of his own Fall or death should Anakin perish. He will do what he must to save his Padawan, even if he isn't officially that no longer.

Obi-Wan sighs and rests his head back, closing his eyes. How he wishes he had Ahsoka to back him up now. Ever since her...departure from the Order, Anakin has been even more withdrawn. Before the mess with Barriss, Anakin had already been slowly slipping away, losing more and more of himself to his anger, but lately... Obi-Wan does his best, but it often seems whenever he tries to talk to the younger man, he will shut down or storm off. He knows Anakin had looked at Ahsoka as a sister, probably still does, and losing her was like losing a piece of himself. Obi-Wan shudders to think what would happen to Anakin should he lose Obi-Wan or Padme. 

He knows he will eventually get Anakin to listen (he shoves down the doubts that start to crawl from the depths of his mind, it is just a matter of _making_ him listen). He takes a deep breath and tries to send his fears and worries into the Force. He knows he can complete his mission, for he knows his Anakin is still in there. He isn't sure what has caused his Padawan to Fall like this, but he will rescue him, he _will_ bring back his Anakin. 

He saw the videos, saw Anakin _let_ three Masters escape with a ship of younglings and Padawans. Master Yoda had suggested weakness being the reason Anakin was 'defeated', but Obi-Wan knows Anakin better than anyone, knows his fighting styles, knows how he fights when he is burning out, knows how he fights when he has the upper hand... No, Anakin had been confident, but lazy in his attack and had ordered the clone soldiers that were under his command to stand down when they shot after the fleeing vessel.

It doesn't excuse the deaths of the other Jedi Masters that came up against him or what happened in the Chancellor's office, but it helps. Mace's body is missing so he yet again sends the Jedi Master his well wishes, hoping he isn't lying somewhere dying but safe on a ship that is bound for sanctuary. For it is official.. the Republic is no more. Obi-Wan knows that already Master Yoda is helping connect certain people, making plans to help spark a rebellion that he personally hopes Padme will head. She keeps a cool head in danger and is fearless when protecting those that need it. 

But, first they have her husband to save before he can even think to bring up his personal ideas for the Rebellion. He is thankful that they have Padme in their lives still.

It had been awkward, to say the least, finding the right balance of being in a relationship with the Chosen One…


	2. Chapter Two, Past, 21 BBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I said this weekend, butttttttttttttt here is chapter two, posted less than 24 hours later!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Cheers!

It had been awkward, to say the least, finding the right balance of being in a relationship with the Chosen One. For Padme, she had to learn to share her husband. For Obi-Wan, he had to learn to share his Padawan, his best friend. In new ways for both of them. For he had never even thought to look upon Anakin in anything other than an almost familial light until almost two years ago... 

Anakin always is jittery after any sort of mission, but this time, having just been rescued on Florrum with the knowledge that Count Dooku has yet again escaped, Anakin seems to stick to Obi-Wan’s side like glue, his sleeve brushing against Obi-Wan’s own robes constantly, but Obi-Wan can’t find it in himself to say anything at the distant look in his friend’s eyes. If being close like this brought his Padawan peace, then so be it. 

It’s as they are making their way to Obi-Wan’s room, as it seems Anakin will be spending their down time with him, that he picks up on the nervousness that is leaking across their bond that they have yet to (probably will never) sever. He frowns in concern and looks over to see Anakin’s eyes already glued to his face, his cheeks pinkening at being caught staring at his Master. 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asks but only gets a head shake in reply. He nods and they continue in silence, even as they settle on the little bunk that is his. Anakin starts clenching and releasing his fists and finally Obi-Wan cracks, leaning his full weight against the younger man. “What is troubling you, dear one?” he asks quietly and suddenly Anakin is surging forward into his personal space, pressing his lips hard against Obi-Wan’s. 

Obi-Wan pulls back in shock and takes in the wide eyes of Anakin before his best friend is surging up, seemingly ready to run away and Obi-Wan can’t let that happen. Not again. He’s getting sick of Anakin’s tendency to run, even if he knows it’s a way for his Padawan to find some control. He shoots up to block Anakin’s way and finds himself being spun until his back crashes into the wall, Anakin’s body a solid weight securing him in place a moment later.

“ _Anakin!_ What are you doing?!” Obi-Wan’s voice shakes, of course in nervousness and confusion, but there’s also a familiar heat building in him at being manhandled that he tries to ignore. For this is Anakin, the boy he basically raised, not someone he should be getting turned on by. Anakin huffs and reaches down to yank his Master up until Obi-Wan’s legs are secure around his hips. It’s as he’s opening his mouth to tell off his Padawan that Anakin drags his lips down Obi-Wan’s neck and after a moment, his tongue joins the party. Obi-Wan is struck silent, mind blanking.

“Do you want me?” Such a simple question, yet loaded at the same time. Obi-Wan stays silent for a few beats and then finds his hands, which had been gripping Anakin’s arms, suddenly stuck against the wall above his head. Obi-Wan feels an almost silent moan escape at the inappropriate use of the Force. “Do you want me?” Anakin repeats, grinding his hips forward and Obi-Wan closes his eyes, feeling conflicted on the highest level. For a Jedi wouldn’t allow such a situation to continue, a Jedi wouldn’t be turned on by their Padawan like this. But then… hadn’t things always been different with Anakin? 

“Yes,” he admits, barely loud enough for either of them to hear but the Force rings with his statement and through their bond, he can feel the elation swell in Anakin. He manages to get a clear view of Anakin’s smile, soft in a way Obi-Wan has never seen before, his eyes so warm, before they are kissing again. This time it’s soft and seems to fuel and settle the heat that is still building in him. He feels the Force give way around his wrists and immediately is clasping Anakin’s hair to yank his head back. The groan Anakin gives at the action almost gives Obi-Wan pause.

“How long have you..” Obi-Wan struggles to even say the words. Anakin smirks at him and shifts his weight back, allowing Obi-Wan to slide down his body.

“For years I’ve wanted you, Master. I just finally decided I needed to know if you felt the same,” Anakin replies and Obi-Wan shakes his head. As always, just plunging in. 

“Anakin… no one can know about this. If the Council--” Anakin cuts him off.

“Obi-Wan! Just live in the here and now,” Anakin tells him and leans down the few inches to rest his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, warm waves of affection making their way to Obi-Wan through their bond. “Let’s just have this time, free of worry, free of obligation. Just… love. I love you.” How easy it is for Anakin to express his emotions and needs. Obi-Wan often finds himself jealous of that, and as always, lets it slip away into the Force. For there is no doubt in him, he loves Anakin. Loves him so much he will follow him wherever. 

“You know that I…” But Obi-Wan flounders in the moment, struggling to say what he knows his best friend must want to hear, and of course, Anakin is there to catch him, settle him just as he does for his Padawan. Anakin sends more waves of love so pure and strong it makes Obi-Wan’s eyes burn with the ache of tears. 

“How could I not?” Anakin replies and leans forward to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead, suddenly making him feel much younger than he was, making him feel cherished, making him feel loved. He smiles and lets Anakin yank him down onto the bed, holding Obi-Wan securely in his arms as he drifts off to sleep pretty quickly, the exhaustion that had been building in Anakin finally overcoming him. Obi-Wan lays awake for a while, trying to find a reason to give this up, to give Anakin up, but finds none he can get behind one hundred percent.

A Jedi is not supposed to want, is not supposed to have attachments, is not supposed to be so greedy, but it’s Anakin, his Padawan, his best friend, his...love. How is this wrong? The Force seems to be supportive, if it is even possible for the Force to be so, and he finds comfort in that. Surely this is right, he thinks, tightening his hold on Anakin. It has to be. 

He falls asleep knowing that at least if he has nothing else, he has Anakin, and that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? Do ya like it? I do :D.
> 
> I would appreciate a comment of your thoughts if you have the time!  
> I can't wait for you to read the next chapter!
> 
> Much love, guys.  
> <3


	3. Chapter Three, Past, 21 BBY,  A Few Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I appreciate the love this fic is starting to get!! I am so excited to be posting this next chapter, and also because it's not so short!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Cheers!

And because, of course, this is his life, the already complicated situation became even more complicated. His Padawan, his new lover, has a wife. Has had a wife. Since Geonosis basically.

Obi-Wan had been having a good day. They had just settled in for at least two weeks of no off world missions. He still has his duties, but the knowledge that he won’t be fighting for his life for a few days is relaxing in many ways. He and Anakin haven’t seen each other much since they landed two days ago, but he isn’t worried. He knows Anakin has his duties to Ahsoka and all his little projects he works on whenever there’s time. 

So when his Padawan enters their shared apartment after Obi-Wan’s morning meditation, he is happy to see Anakin until he takes in the tight frown and worried look the younger man is sporting.

“What is it?” he asks, walking over to Anakin, his hand automatically reaching up to hold onto Anakin’s shoulder.

“I… I have something to tell you,” Anakin says with a sigh, barely meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. “At first I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d disapprove and then we… well, we started…” As eloquent as ever, Obi-Wan thinks fondly, but nods his head encouragingly. “After we became lovers, it felt even more wrong to hide this from you, and after being yelled at by Padme, I know you deserve the truth.” Obi-Wan takes a step back, the seriousness of whatever Anakin is about to tell him finally hitting him. Whatever it was, he had gone to Padme first? And she had yelled at him about it? He feels his body automatically shifting into a battle ready stance that the war has unfortunately drilled into him. Anakin takes it in with a sigh but swallows and meets his Master’s gaze.

“I’m married to Padme,” Anakin says and Obi-Wan’s initial reaction is to chuckle and shake his head but Anakin keeps staring at him, and through their bond he can feel Anakin’s truth, feel his worry over what Obi-Wan will do, can feel his regret, his hope, his love, his everything.

“What?” Obi-Wan manages to get out and his voice sounds hollow. Anakin flinches in response and slides a step closer, his hands reaching out as if to offer comfort, but Obi-Wan steps out of reach, feeling a nasty combination of hurt and anger rising in his chest. “H-How long?” he needs to know.

“A few weeks after Geonosis’ first battle,” Anakin replies, ducking his head like a child about to be scolded, and perhaps if Anakin had come to him before their romance had come into play, he would have been, but now, Obi-Wan can only blink, feeling tears welling in his eyes. How could Anakin have lied about something like this to him? For so long too… and sithspit, Anakin is married! Married as in Obi-Wan has been helping him cheat on his wife. His wife. Who is Padme Amidala. His friend, Padme. 

“Master, please, say something,” Anakin begs after the silence drags on between them, Obi-Wan looking at Anakin, but not taking anything in. "I know it's not the Jedi way to love like this, but I love you both so much, Obi-Wan, and I couldn't choose between you and then--"

“I need to go,” Obi-Wan says suddenly and is rushing to his room to grab his cloak and yank on his boots, ignoring Anakin’s panicked pleading. Space. He needs space. He rushes past his Padawan to the door but freezes as it opens, glancing back at Anakin who is also crying now.

“Please, I love you, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t leave me,” Anakin’s voice breaks and wavers, his tone that of when he was a young boy still and had nightmares of being stuck as a slave lost on Tatooine. It tears at his heart, which it shouldn’t right now, because Anakin is the one in the wrong here, but as always, he finds himself trying to offer comfort to his Padawan.

“I’ll be back later. I just… I need to think, dear one.” The endearment seems to settle Anakin and he nods, reaching up to wipe at his face. Obi-Wan rushes away before Anakin can say anything else. 

It’s only as he is being admitted to Padme’s apartment by C-3PO that he realizes he doesn’t know what he is going to say, but knows he can’t not say anything either. Padme is waiting for him in the living room, rushing up from the couch at his entrance, her striking dark blue dress swishing as she makes her way to Obi-Wan. 

“I take it, he told you?” Padme asks, her brown eyes warm and kind, reaching out to hold hands, to offer comfort, to the man her husband has been cheating on her with. 

“Yes,” he nods and then can’t hold her gaze any longer. “I’m so sorry, Padme. If I had known--”

“Obi-Wan--”

“I would never have let anything happen,” he continues over her, knowing he needs to get this out, needs to say anything to let her know how sorry he is. “I had of course known he had interest in you, but I assumed it was a crush, and that when he and I… When we…” Padme seems to smile a bit at his struggle, but doesn't try to interrupt again. “After we began our relationship,” he settles with, “I assumed that was in the past. But now… well, it seems I’ve been wronging you, however unknowingly, and I apologize. You are a dear friend of mine and I would hate to lose your friendship.” But can he handle losing Anakin after having found true happiness?

When it’s apparent that he is done speaking, she lets out a soft laugh, her smile making her pretty face even more so. Obi-Wan can see why Anakin loves Padme. And not just for her physical beauty. She is a genuinely kind person, always ready to lead the charge to justice. "Obi-Wan, did you really think I had no clue what I was getting into when I married Ani? He has loved you since before he loved me, and I've long since accepted that where you go, he goes, and that it's the same for you.” Were they really so obvious? Has Anakin really loved him since his teenage years? “Do you not think it's the same for me for him? I can see why he loves you, and all I want is for him to be happy," she pauses and seems to deflate in a way that makes her look delicate, "he deserves some happiness, Obi-Wan. Accepting you into our marriage is hardly a hardship. It is something I had actually prepared for."

Obi-Wan blinks at her a few times before shaking his head. “Wait, so you’re saying… you’re totally fine with your husband having an affair with his Master?” 

Again, Padme laughs and guides him to the couch where she pushes him down and goes to pour them some wine. 

“Is it an affair when all parties know about each other and approve one hundred percent?” she counters as she brings him his glass. 

“I suppose not, but, Padme--”

“Do you love him?” Padme asks, her eyes suddenly pinning him to his seat. 

With her, it’s somehow easier to admit. “Yes.”

“Do you want him to be happy?”

With no hesitation, he answers in the affirmative.

“Can you forgive him for lying and accept that he has a fully functional relationship with his wife? Can you accept Anakin's love for both of us? Can you share him?” Padme’s strong gaze reminds him that he isn’t just dealing with a friend, but a Senator, a woman who was a Queen. 

It takes a moment to realize he doesn’t need a moment at all to consider this. He would always take whatever he could get from his Padawan. “Yes.” Padme rewards his honesty with a bright smile and leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek before sitting beside him. 

“You know, I honestly thought there was something going on between you two for years, even when Ani denied it,” she says after a moment and Obi-Wan chokes on his wine. 

“He was so young, I would never--”

“I know, it’s just… there’s this chemistry between you two. If I didn’t know Anakin better, didn’t know how much love he has in his heart, I would be a very jealous woman, Obi-Wan,” Padme admits quietly, staring down into her glass.

“Why?” he asks just as quietly and she sighs.

“I know my husband,” she reiterates, “if I hadn’t accepted you, hadn’t accepted how fully you would always be in his life… he would have chosen you.” The words sear themselves into his brain, seeming to lift his spirits to heights he had never known. It is wrong, selfish, greedy, to want to be the most wanted person, the most important person, in Anakin’s life, and that has also been what is hurting him. Anakin had found happiness, peace, love, with someone else… But then guilt threatens to drown him and he finds himself promising himself that if Padme can accept him one hundred percent into her marriage, then he will make sure he backs her as well. They will all need to support each other to get through this and be happy. 

“I am happy, though,” she says when it’s apparent she has shocked the smooth Negotiator into silence. “It will be nice to have someone else help with Anakin.” He nods, knowing what she means. Being lovers has opened even more doors than Obi-Wan found possible with Anakin. If they are alone, Anakin is always at his side, ready, waiting, for attention like a starved child, and it always makes Obi-Wan’s heart ache. Anakin had kept that part of himself locked away from Obi-Wan for years and it hurts, knowing he hasn’t been giving Anakin what he obviously has needed. 

“I can see why he loves you as well, you know,” he offers in return after another batch of silence. She smiles at him again and looks out the window. She sighs and rubs a hand down her face.

“How long do you think it will take to get back to a level of normalcy with you?” Padme asks with a wry smile, her own uncomfortableness making itself known through the Force. “It’s odd. I have planned for this to happen, have been waiting for forever it seems, but now that’s it here, I find myself… more upset than I thought I’d be.”

“There is nothing wrong with that,” he replies right away, happy to at least be able to have something to say to this. “Every new dynamic takes time to settle, and, if…” Here he pauses, his heart clenching in pain, feels Anakin’s worried probe at the spike but ignores him. “If you need, want, have a passing fancy of not wanting me to be with Anakin anymore, say the word, and I will bow out. I can’t promise to disappear…” The thought of never seeing Anakin again makes him reach out to mentally tug on their bond, needing comfort, and Anakin is there, surging with love, protectiveness, a possessiveness that he knows is wrong but feels reflected in himself for Anakin. “But I will stop the… stop the sex,” he manages to finish and Padme’s eyes search his face.

“You would try,” she smiles sadly, “but Anakin doesn’t let go easily.” That, he is well aware of.

“I will do my best,” he says and she reaches over to hold his hand tightly. 

“Thank you,” she whispers and he nods, feeling a kinship with this woman, for it was no easy task to love and care for the Chosen One. After a comfortable silence has fallen, he murmurs his excuses to leave, feeling Anakin’s mental tugs getting stronger and stronger, feeling the worry and anxiety mounting in his best friend. 

When he enters their apartment, Anakin is waiting just inside the door to pull Obi-Wan in a hug that is tight and desperate.  
“Please don’t leave me, Master,” Anakin begs, and Obi-Wan tightens his hold on his Padawan.

“Never,” he promises and feels Anakin melt in relief in his arms, the tight hold he had had on their bond loosening. They hold each other for a few minutes before Obi-Wan pulls away, already feeling like he wants to cry but manages to smile instead for Anakin. “You should go to Padme, she needs you right now.” Anakin jerks in surprise, a frown pulling at his lips as he steps closer to Obi-Wan.

“You need me, Master,” Anakin says, feeling Obi-Wan’s mental shields coming up, something he doesn’t do very often anymore, and he is sure it is a very telling sign to his Padawan, but he needs the privacy for the night, needs to sit with his hurt and meditate, needs to try and find a semblance of balance in the chaos that is brewing in him. 

“She needs you more,” Obi-Wan says and because he is a weak man, reaches up to pull Anakin into a kiss that quickly turns heated but Obi-Wan pulls away after a few minutes, ignoring the protest Anakin mumbles. “Just go, take care of her, and I will see you in the morning.”

Anakin’s eyes probe his own for a moment before he sighs and Obi-Wan knows he has won. “Fine. But I don’t like leaving you alone,” he answers and Obi-Wan sighs himself. 

“I will be fine, dear one,” is all he says. Anakin shakes his head but leans down to press his now customary goodbye kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead before slowly walking out the door. Obi-Wan shuffles to his room, stripping slowly before curling up on his bed, knowing he should meditate but for once, he just wants to feel everything he is feeling without automatically letting it go into the Force. 

Hours slip by until it’s the too late early morning hours and he has yet to even sleep a wink. At some point he had let his shields down, had felt the surprise and warmth that followed from Anakin’s end, but just continued to lay there, the hurt and anger slowly edging away until it wasn't there anymore. Somehow, without trying, he has forgiven his Padawan. But then why did his heart still ache? 

A familiar beep tells him someone is calling him through his comlink. He frowns in worry and confusion, knowing a call this late usually means he’s about to be sent out because of some Seperatist trouble. He is surprised to find it’s Padme. 

“Please come over,” Padme asks immediately.

“What?” Obi-Wan frowns. “Why? Is something wrong?” He hasn’t felt anything that could signal trouble in his bond with Anakin.

“We can’t sleep,” she sighs and Obi-Wan blinks in surprise. “Well, I can’t sleep because I’m worried about Anakin who can’t sleep because he is worried about you. So, it’s simple. Come over.” Would the shocks never cease? 

“I suppose I could come over and use the bond to help settle Anakin into sleep,” he says after a few beats and Padme sighs loudly. 

“No. I know from how quick you answered that you’re not sleeping either, so you are going to get your butt over here now so we can all go to sleep together because I, for one, have many meetings tomorrow that I would prefer to not be falling asleep in.” And with that, she is gone. Obi-Wan again just blinks in surprise. Should he go? Is it right? But then, what is right in this situation? 

Twenty minutes later, C-3PO is yet again letting him into the apartment, but doesn’t follow him to the bedroom where he can sense Anakin and Padme. When the door opens and he walks in the softly lit room, he finds himself face to tip with Anakin’s lightsaber. The younger man had twisted and flipped out of bed in a second. Obi-Wan finds himself impressed.

“Ani!” Padme cries out, throwing away the bed covers to surge to their side. 

“Hello there,” he says and reaches up to push back his hood. Anakin’s relief and surprise are obvious and then his face twists in horror at his lightsaber and he quickly switches it off, throwing it to the side to pull Obi-Wan close.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Anakin is nearly frantic as he runs his fingers over his Master’s face. 

“I’m fine, dearest. Truly,” he answers and Anakin settles, leaning into Padme’s arm which she had slung around her husband’s back. 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, Obi-Wan, but why are you here?” Anakin asks.

“I called him in the bathroom earlier and told him to come over,” Padme says, pulling Anakin’s attention. “I’m tired, you’re tired, he’s tired, so we are all going to bed.” She leads Anakin back to bed, and Obi-Wan is sure it’s only Anakin’s surprise and confusion that allows her to do so so easily. “Strip,” she throws at Obi-Wan with a cheeky wink.

He can feel Anakin’s amusement and contentment at having both Padme and Obi-Wan at his side and shakes his head, but feels his own lips pulling up in a miniscule smile. But she does indeed look exhausted and so is he, so Obi-Wan slips off his robe and outer layers before pausing awkwardly at the side of the bed, watching as Anakin settles in the middle, Padme leaning to turn off the soft light at her bedside table then turning so her back is to Anakin, but pressed into his side, head resting on his outstretched arm above where the organic became mechanical.

“C’mere, Master,” Anakin says patting his free hand on the bed and after a moment where Padme doesn’t say anything, he crawls in and lays stiffly next to Anakin before he finds himself Force yanked over until he is cuddling into Anakin’s side, his Padawan’s arm an inescapable cage. Not that Obi-Wan wants to escape at the moment, but Anakin’s comfortability in this situation helps ease Obi-Wan. 

The ache that had been there before has disappeared, all he feels is contentment at being at Anakin's side again. Padme being there could have been more odd than it was, but he finds himself happy she is there, and within minutes, miraculously, all three are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts??? I'd love to know!! Any comment, kudo, bookmark, etc is super appreciated you guys. 
> 
> See ya soon!  
> Much love<3


	4. Chapter Four, Past, BBY 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!!
> 
> Thanks for the love and support guys. (: I hope you enjoy this. Got some angst here, but this is a conversation that should have happened, dang it!! 
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Cheers!(:

Obi-Wan had decided quite soon after things had settled with Anakin and Padme, that he didn’t like surprises or shocks at all anymore. 

Life is difficult, what with the war that never seems to be ending, trying to maintain a healthy relationship with his Padawan and his Padawan’s wife, trying to make sure it is all kept secret from everyone else... But the happy moments make it worth it. Like when he, Anakin and Padme had gotten drunk on too much wine and proceeded to play some sort of strip card game that ended with all three of them somehow cuddling naked on the couch until they were snoring the night away. Or when he and Anakin would dress like civilians and go around Coruscant, enjoying being a couple away from responsibilities and could kiss and hug in front of people. 

But the shock of seeing how powerful Anakin could be, seeing him wrestle both the Dark and Light side to submission in perfect harmony was… a lot. So it is understandable that Anakin would also be upset about what they had experienced. But Anakin has been quiet, too quiet, for two days now. Obi-Wan had offered his assistance, received a kiss in thanks, and then Anakin had walked away. 

A knock on his door breaks his meditative state but he hadn’t been very successful anyway, so he gets up quickly and finds Ahsoka standing there, her brows lowered over her large blue eyes. 

“Master Kenobi, may I come in?” she asks and he nods quickly, stepping aside for her. She smiles up at him in thanks and waits for the door to close. “Master, I’m worried about Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighs, running a hand down his beard. 

“I am as well, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan says and tilts his head. “Any ideas on how to open him up?” he asks and she crosses her arms, tilting her head to the side, copying him. 

“That’s yours and the Senator’s job, Master,” Ahsoka says, a teasing lilt to her tone. For a few months now, she has been dropping lines here and there that suggest her knowledge of what is really going on with the three of them, but she never explicitly says, seems to understand that it’s better to not officially know. 

Obi-Wan had suggested to Anakin that they tell his Padawan the truth, but Anakin argued that he didn’t want that sort of stress on Ahsoka. ‘She’s already fighting in a war way too young. She shouldn’t have to lie to the Masters for us on top of that.’ Obi-Wan had respected Anakin’s decision but still disagreed. 

“He won’t talk to me,” Obi-Wan says and Ahsoka’s teasing expression melts back to a worried one.

“I don’t remember everything that happened on that planet with the Father, Son and Daughter,” Ahsoka’s tone has anger that Obi-Wan can relate to. He cannot remember everything either. “But something we forgot must have been left for Anakin to remember, something he obviously is suffering from.” He can’t fault her logic, but then that begs the question... What does Anakin remember?

“I will try again when I see him next,” he promises Ahsoka. She thanks him and after mentioning something she needs to report to Rex, she is gone. He is glad that Anakin has Ahsoka in his life. Having another person care for him is exactly what he needs. 

Thankfully, he is able to fulfill his promise to Ahsoka quickly, for Anakin shows up not even twenty minutes after she had left. But the pale face that greets him has every instinct in him screaming for him to help his Padawan, to take away whatever is causing him so much pain.

“I have something to tell you,” Anakin says and the familiarity of the situation makes Obi-Wan feel dizzy for a moment.

“Please don’t tell me you have another wife,” Obi-Wan begs and Anakin blinks in surprise.

“What? No! Where did you even…” then he can see Anakin connecting the dots and Anakin closes the short distance between them in a beat, pulling Obi-Wan to his chest to hold him tight. “Only you and Padme, Master,” Anakin promises and Obi-Wan sighs in relief, feeling silly for overreacting but can anyone blame him?

“Then what is it?” he asks and when Anakin tries to pull away, he locks his arms around the younger man’s waist, only allowing him to back away a few inches. 

“I don’t know if you’ll forgive me for this, Master,” Anakin suddenly sobs and then he is holding his Padawan upright as he cries so hard he gags a few times. Slowly, they sink to the floor where Obi-Wan holds Anakin as best as he can in his lap, whispering promises of never leaving, promises of his love, anything he can think of to calm down his lover. A long time passes where Anakin slowly calms and quiets, and Obi-Wan thinks he is asleep when suddenly anxiety shoots through their bond.

“I think Father was right about me,” Anakin says, voice shaking. Obi-Wan’s interest and protective instincts peak and he tightens his hold on his Padawan. “He said I am the Chosen One, confirmed it, but… he warned me I could bring doom to the galaxy, and I think.. I think he is right.” Obi-Wan squashes the anger that rises, for Father is dead, nothing he can do to him now (he ignores how that thought is the exact opposite of what a Jedi should think, doesn’t care). 

“What makes you think you can bring doom to the galaxy, dear one?” he asks quietly, feeling the Force beginning to stir.

“I have this… darkness in me, Master. Something that scares me sometimes, it’s so overwhelming,” Anakin’s voice is so small, so broken. 

“We all have some darkness in us, it’s how we combat it that differentiates us from the Sith,” Obi-Wan says. “And you are the best of us--”

“I’m a murderer,” Anakin interrupts in a croak and Obi-Wan frowns. 

“Anakin, this is a war, we all do what we must--”

“No, Master. I don’t talk about what I’ve done for this war,” Anakin interrupts and sniffs. “Do you remember the dreams I had of my mother?” Obi-Wan blinks but casts his mind back, remembering how Anakin had mentioned the dreams and how he had been so certain of her death. And then, of course because it seemed the universe loved to cause his beloved pain, she had indeed died. He remembers how Anakin had holed up in his room for hours when they got settled back at the Temple before he had told Obi-Wan she had passed. But then...

“You never mentioned what had happened to her,” Obi-Wan thinks aloud. Obi-Wan had been curious, but never pressed Anakin for it hadn't felt right to. Perhaps he should have. He feels Anakin flinch, feels the grief swell up in him and is surprised at how raw the pain feels, how it seems amplified.

“I was too late,” Anakin says and suddenly the air feels heavier, the Force whispering warnings. “I went there to save her and I was too late!” Anakin suddenly surges up to his feet, his pain switching so quickly to anger it makes Obi-Wan feel dizzy just from feeling it on the side lines. “I was too late, Master,” Anakin says as he turns to face Obi-Wan, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, his dark blonde, almost brown, curls a crazy mess around his face. 

“Deep breaths, dear one,” Obi-Wan coaches, slowly getting to his feet, feeling his own heart pounding, knowing that whatever truth Anakin is about to confess is a big one. 

“Th-they said she had been taken,” Anakin says, suddenly turning to pace back and forth. “So I tracked those wild beasts down!” Obi-Wan flinches at Anakin’s still rising anger, knowing as a Jedi he should step in and help Anakin release it into the Force, but also knowing as a lover he needed to let his friend let this out, no matter the anger. “I found her… tied up, bloody, beaten,” he spits the word out and Obi-Wan finds himself angry on Shmi Skywalker’s behalf, but lets it flow away to the Force. Anakin needs him.

“She was still alive,” Anakin chokes out and falls to his knees, his eyes glued down to his arms which are held out as if he is holding someone, and the understanding that Anakin had held his mother while she died makes his heart twist sharply in pain. He wants to go and wrap his Padawan up tight but refrains, not wanting to be the reason Anakin stops.

“She said…. She said she lo--” Anakin cuts himself off with a pained gasp and reaches up to yank at his hair with a low shout. “And then she was gone! And they were all right there, those monsters that had taken her from me needed to pay for what they did so I killed them! I killed them all!” An almost manic, hysterical laugh escapes Anakin that sends shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine. “The men, the woman, the children... They were animals so I slaughtered them like animals!” Horror zings through him and he knows Anakin can feel it from the way he flinches away from Obi-Wan, curling in on himself. More sobs escape the younger man and Obi-Wan steps closer.

“I still hear their screaming, all the time,” Anakin continues, the Force whispering louder to Obi-Wan. This is a moment. An important moment. The Force is telling him something, something he can’t understand. “It was like this… cloud of rage came over me and I couldn’t see straight, but the Force... it flowed through me so fast it was like I was a Master of the Force if that's even possible! It was intoxicating, but it was… twisted...cold....” Obi-Wan shudders, knowing exactly what his Padawan is describing. The Dark Side of the Force. “Am I a monster, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan forces himself to take three deep, measured breaths before closing the gap and kneeling beside Anakin. “No, dear one. You are not a monster, you never will be one. And I don't think you'll bring doom to the galaxy.” That, he is sure of. Anakin’s actions…. They were horrible, to be honest, but a monster? His Anakin? No.

The Force seems to go shock quiet before it suddenly is surging around them, a lightness to it that he hadn’t ever felt before. He stares at Anakin in shock. Was he already bringing balance to the Force? Was this acceptance something the Chosen One had needed to start the process? Had Obi-Wan help start that process? He shoves those headache inducing thoughts away. He can think later. 

“Are you sure? What I did…” Anakin trails off and shakes his head.

“What you did was indeed a monstrous act,” Obi-Wan nods, sees Anakin flinch, “but touching the Dark Side and losing your way for a bit doesn’t make you a monster. The fact that you feel this bad over your actions, that you feel guilt and regret,” for he can feel them all swimming in Anakin, “are all signs that you are not, in fact, a monster.” 

“That was the Dark Side?” Anakin asks with a shudder. “It was cold, and felt wrong, but it also… it was like…”

“It calls to you, clings to you,” Obi-Wan supplies and sighs as Anakin looks at him in shock. “You didn’t think a Padawan could have defeated Maul just from luck did you?” Anakin’s mouth drops and he sits up straight, leaning toward his Master.

“You used the Dark Side to defeat him? How come you never told me?” If he were a lesser man, he would have shot back, 'why didn’t you tell me', but doesn’t.

“It’s not something I’m proud of,” Obi-Wan quietly admits, looking down at his hands. It had taken days to finally escape the alluring call of the Dark Side. Gods, how difficult it must have been for Anakin, dealing with it alone… “But I understand how hard it is to let that surge of power slip away. I am proud of you, Anakin.” 

“What do I do, Obi-Wan? All those people, and the kids… I can’t ever forget--”

“Never forget,” Obi-Wan says, shaking his head. “Forgive yourself, but don’t forget, dearest. Let it be a reminder to never let anything similar happen again.” He feels Anakin’s determination and knows Anakin won’t. To have blood on your hands is a heavy burden to bear, to have innocent blood on your hands is an even heavier one. 

“Now, let’s go find that Padawan of yours, she’s quite worried about you.” Obi-Wan decides with a clap of his hands, rising back to his feet. 

“Ahsoka? When did you talk to her?” Anakin asks, wiping his face. 

“A little while before you came to see me,” Obi-Wan says, waiting by the door, watching his Padawan pull himself together, sending as much love as he can through their bond to him. Anakin walks up to him and Obi-Wan nods, turning to open the door when he is pulled back around. Anakin leans down to press one, two, three kisses to Obi-Wan’s lips before leaning up to do the same to his forehead. 

“Thank you,” Anakin breathes into Obi-Wan’s skin and he smiles a bit brokenly, but the Force still seems to sing from having shed a layer of darkness (Force, Anakin’s abilities were much more than any of them had ever thought) so Obi-Wan smiles too and steps closer to cuddle into Anakin’s chest.

“I will never leave you,” Obi-Wan says, knowing this had been Anakin’s fear coming to tell him. 

“Good,” Anakin says with a sigh and squeezed Obi-Wan tight. After a minute he can feel Anakin mentally shake himself, distancing himself from what they had just discussed, but not burying it. Grief, fear and anger are still simmering through Anakin but there is also determination and hope. Anakin suddenly pulls back with a quick slap to his Master’s butt before he is shooting out the door, laughing at Obi-Wan’s squawk of shock. 

Obi-Wan follows behind Anakin, who is tracking down Ahsoka with their training bond, at a much slower pace, a smile pulling his lips despite the ache in his heart. What Anakin had done was no small thing, but they would talk about it again, perhaps with Padme. Clearly Anakin needs to talk this out more, and Obi-Wan knows it can help the younger man. 

“Hey, Snips! What’s this I hear about you bugging old man Kenobi?” Anakin calls as he steps in the hangar. Obi-Wan hears Ahsoka’s giggles and her voice but can’t make out the words. He chuckles all the same. 

“Old man Kenobi?” he snorts to himself. “Just call me old Ben Kenobi.” What a funny thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? Poor Ani, Poor Obi. Sigh): 
> 
> I'd appreciate any kudos, comment, etc that you could give. 
> 
> Thanks guys!  
> Much love<3


	5. Chapter Five, Past, 19 BBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!  
> Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I suck, I know. But thank you so so much for the support and love you guys! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is is the last gap before the finale on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan isn’t surprised when Padme calls him through the comlink because of Anakin. He can feel the swirling pain that’s tormenting his Padawan, can feel the spikes of rage and disbelief. Obi-Wan is in shock as well.

Ahsoka is gone.

Bright, young Ahsoka had been wrongly judged, and even though the truth had been revealed, it had been too late. The damage done. 

“What’s wrong, Padme?” he asks, sitting to pull on his pants and his boots. The plan had been for the married couple to have a few days together before he and Anakin were shipped off yet again, so he hadn’t been expecting to go anywhere.

“Obi-Wan, I’m worried,” Padme whispers. This isn’t the first call (that had been the first night the three of them had slept in the same bed), nor would it be the last he suspects, of Padme calling him from the bathroom secretly. He feels bad how they sometimes converge on Anakin, but the younger man is prone to bottling things up, to not talking about what needs to be talked about, and if this is what they have to do to help him, so be it. “He was ranting and raving about Ahsoka,” her voice wavers in pain, for she had also lost a friend, “and now he’s just been standing looking out the balcony for the last hour and a half, not saying a word back to anything I say.” Obi-Wan does not like that. 

Quiet Anakin is worse than raving Anakin. 

“I’m on my way,” he says and she sighs in relief before ending the call. He rushes to get to his beloved, ignoring the side eye he gets from the Jedi he runs past. It’s not too late yet, the sun is just dipping past the horizon, but now it feels like it’s been years, not hours, that he has last seen Anakin. 

He pushes past a rambling, frantic C-3PO and hears glass shatter. As he enters the apartment, he sees Padme standing behind the couch, her wide eyes fixated on Anakin’s raging form. Obi-Wan turns and hates the image he sees. Anakin is standing there, broken glass surrounding his booted feet, chest heaving as if he had run for miles, his hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead with sweat. But it’s his eyes, lost and hurting, that hurt Obi-Wan the most. 

“Dear one,” he says and steps forward, but stops as Anakin holds up a hand to stop him, the vase full of flowers that is on the table to his left sliding forward and crashing to the ground with the movement of his hand, the Force reacting to his unstable emotions. 

“She left, Master.” The silent ‘She left me’ is there. 

“I know, dear one,” he says softly, feeling and hearing Padme making her way to his side, her fingers slipping into his hand for comfort. He squeezes her hand, but keeps his focus on Anakin. 

“It’s dangerous out there! Do you know how many bounty hunters and other general scum that would love to kill her, or worse, just for being associated with us? She shouldn’t be out there alone!” Anakin yells and his voice cracks at the end, the coming tears apparent.

“You trained her well, Anakin, she will be just fine,” Obi-Wan tries to comfort, but Anakin jerks back as if he was slapped.

“‘She will be just fine?’ Just like my mother was?! No! You were wrong then! I refuse to lose another person of my family!” Obi-Wan ignores the red hot pain his Padawan’s words are causing, knowing he doesn’t mean them. “No… I need to go after her,” Anakin suddenly decides, a manic energy suddenly swirling around him. “I-I just need to pack a bag or two, and I will find her. Can’t be too hard--”

“What about being a Jedi?” What about me? Obi-Wan doesn’t ask, but thinks to himself. Anakin laughs like Obi-Wan told a great joke. 

“Who cares about being a Jedi? Ahsoka is more important! The Jedi are rigid and uncaring. I don’t see how the Republic looks to the Jedi as if we are saviors,” Anakin seems disgusted and while Obi-Wan can see why Anakin feels this way right now, he knows it’s not true. He knows many Jedi that care, perhaps more than they were meant to as Jedi, and wonders not for the first time if a rebuilding of the Order would be beneficial. But the odds of that happening are laughably low. 

“We are not perfect,” Obi-Wan agrees, squeezing Padme’s hand before letting it go and strides to Anakin. “But we try to do our best.”

“Do or do not, Master,” Anakin shoots back with a slight sneer. Obi-Wan raises an unimpressed eyebrow, for he had been on the receiving end of many unattractive looks raising the younger man and won’t let himself be intimidated. 

“Anakin!” Padme scolds, her voice cold. “You’re acting like a right jerk right now. We know you’re in pain, we know this is unfair, we know it sucks, but we don’t deserve this.”

Anakin meets her gaze head on for a solid few minutes, neither willing to back down until Anakin seems to crack before their eyes. His shoulders slump, his eyes fill with the tears Obi-Wan had known were coming, and his breaths start to waver. 

“It feels like part of me is missing, Angel,” he says to Padme who sighs and comes forward to hug Anakin who starts to cry, clinging to his wife as if he would crumble without her. 

“I know, but you can’t take it out on us, Ani,” she whispers back to him. Obi-Wan lets them have their moment, using the Force to clean up the mess Anakin had made, and makes his way out to the balcony, the wind making his robe flutter in the breeze. He can hear quiet conversation flow behind him but doesn’t try to listen, just focuses on letting his own pain and frustration flow out to the Force. 

It’s not long before Anakin is beside him, slinging his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin says quietly, eyes never straying from some building across the way. Obi-Wan sends his acknowledgement and love through their bond, snuggling closer to the warmth that is Anakin. Obi-Wan can feel the chaos that is still brewing in his best friend, but it’s lessened a bit, and that’s what matters. 

“I love you,” Anakin whispers into Obi-Wan’s hair, his grip tight on his Master.

“I know,” Obi-Wan replies and presses a kiss to Anakin’s chest. He just hopes love is enough to keep Anakin balanced, keep him from allowing the chaos to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been thinking... Would anyone be interested in an epilogue or possible sequel? 
> 
> Let me know. :D 
> 
> Also, sorry that this one was so short but I felt it was a needed moment to help build up to the explosion on Mustafar. 
> 
> Much love<3


	6. Chapter Six, Present, 19 BBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for the love you guys! Here is the big confrontation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Cheers!

The ship shaking brings his attention back to the present and Obi-Wan takes a few deep breaths to center himself. His chest feels tight, like he might cry, but he shoves as much of that away into the Force as much as he can. He can't break down. Anakin needs him.

It isn't long before the ship settles and powers down. He reaches out into the Force, feels the glowing signature that is Padme in the Force, her little one to come making Padme glow as if she herself is a Force sensitive. He follows her progress out of the ship, feels the _darkscreaminghurtingpain_ that is Anakin. He winces and rises, leaving his little cubby he has been hiding in and slowly sneaks to the ramp, picking up on the fight that is brewing between the married couple.

"....Obi-Wan says you've gone to the Dark Side, Ani! That you've killed fellow Jedi, and are helping lead a takeover of the Republic!" Padme rants, her chest heaving with her breaths, her small yet powerful form trembling. Anakin snarls and shakes his head, looking to the side with a crumpled face, his pain apparent.

"Obi-Wan… he…. The Jedi…. Obi-Wan is just trying to turn you against me!" Even to Obi-Wan's ears, it sounds forced and fake, like lines that have been fed to his Padawan. And gods, thinking of the many years Palpatine has had access to his Padawan makes his stomach churn with the need to vomit. How could he have not noticed something more was going on?

"He just wants to help you!" Padme argues with a shake of her head, tears starting to shine in her eyes.

"I can't be helped. I have to do this," Anakin gasps out, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Only my new powers can save you!" Obi-Wan frowns at this. Save Padme? From what? What have they hidden from him this time? He is rather sick of this secret keeping trait his Anakin seems to have. 

"At what cost? You're a good person, Anakin!" Padme says, bringing a hand up to clutch at Anakin's robes.

"I won't lose you. Not like I lost my mother, not when I can change this!" Anakin shakes his head. "I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed, Padme!" Anakin says, his eyes seeming to start glowing an eerie and sickly yellow. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Come away with me," Padme suddenly offers, using both hands to grab onto her husband. "Let's just go somewhere and raise our child together and leave everything else behind while we still have this chance!" Obi-Wan can hear the pain in her voice, feels the echo of it in his own pain that seems to be squeezing him tighter and tighter.

"But don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I am more powerful than the Chancellor!" Anakin's voice wavers but ends strong, his overconfidence as always bringing him nothing but pain. "I can overthrow him! An-and then we can rule the galaxy, do things the right way, the way they should have always been, the way we talk about!" Padme's hands fall from Anakin's chest and she backs away a step, her hands cradling her stomach, her baby.

"I don't recognize you." Padme's voice seems to harden despite that her voice drops almost to a whisper. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear about how Obi-Wan is right! The Jedi turned against me, has been against me from the start!" Is this how Anakin really views things? Does he really think that the Jedi had turned their backs on him before all of this mess? "Don't you turn against me!" There's anger in Anakin's voice, no doubt about that, but Obi-Wan can hear the pleading edge to his words and he takes a step forward, almost visible now.

"Please, Ani. You're breaking my heart," Padme sobs out. Obi-Wan sees the flinch Anakin gives at the sight of his wife's pain, his resolve of redemption for the younger man growing even stronger. "You're going down a path that I can't follow!" Obi-Wan steps forward out of the shadows of the ship and instantly Anakin's yellow tinged eyes are focused on him.

"Because of the Jedi's views? Because Obi-Wan and the Jedi say I'm dark?" Anakin's voice is hard now, the Force seeming to freeze around them despite the heat of the planet.

"Because of what you've done and seem willing to do! Just please, turn back now, I love you!" Padme pleads, voice now breaking, the tears that had been held back flowing down her pale cheeks.

Anger, betrayal, and hurt lash out in the Force in wild waves, making Obi-Wan flinch but start down the ramp, his steps drawing Padme's attention.

"You brought a Jedi to come and take me down, is that it?" Anakin asks, the yellow burning brighter in his gaze. The Force seems to be whispering him again, something that happens more and more often around Anakin. 

"No!" Padme immediately denies, her truth ringing through the Force and some of the rage building in Anakin seems to simmer but his focus doesn't shift from Obi-Wan.

"Here to kill me, _Jedi_?" the way Anakin spits the word out makes Obi-Wan flinch and he shakes his head, his hands going up in the air.

"Anakin, _dearest_ , do you really think I could kill you?" Obi-Wan sadly dishes back and sees his Padawan flinch, his hand grabbing his lightsaber, not igniting it, just holding it. Obi-Wan feels himself tense. While he doesn't want to kill Anakin, he will defend himself. "I don't want to fight you at all, Anakin. I just want to help you. Let me help you." He glances at Padme who seems paler than before but her attention hasn't shifted from Anakin, a fierce look on her face that says she won't let her husband go without a fight. "Let _us_ help you."

Anakin backs away a step, looking between them, his eyes wide and not glowing so brightly with that sickly yellow. The Force seems to be urging Obi-Wan, trying to get him to do something, say something, he isn’t sure.

"B-But I need to do this, Master," Anakin says, now pleading with Obi-Wan, the expression familiar. It's his I-Am-Going-To-Do-This-And-Damn-The-Consequences look. "I need to learn these powers the Chancellor knows. I need to save Padme!" Obi-Wan tries to close the distance between them, his arms aching to pull Anakin into a tight hold and never let him go, but Anakin backs away. He can see and feel the pain his lover is in and knows he needs to somehow fix this.

"Save her from what?"

Padme's hands clutch at her stomach and Anakin's attention also focuses there.

"He has been having dreams… visions… He says I die in childbirth," Padme says after a tense few beats. Understanding floods Obi-Wan. Hadn’t he just been thinking about what would happen if Anakin lost either of them? Apparently, try and become a Sith Lord. And why hadn’t either of them told him? Hurt starts to bleed to anger but he forces it away into the Force. There will be time to talk about this later.

"I saw it!" Anakin roars, his fear blaring through the Force, his eyes glowing once again. "I saw my mother die and I refuse to lose you too!" Obi-Wan steps forward again and the smooth Negotiator realizes his folly as he draws his saber up to block the Force lightning that screams it's way towards him and Padme. 

There's a silent beat, Anakin's face pale white, staring down at his organic shaking hand in horror while Obi-Wan stares at him in shock. It's Padme's hand gripping his sleeve that catches his attention and he turns in time to see her eyes flutter and he quickly wraps his free arm around her and guides her down as she starts to collapse. It's purely instinctive to hold up his saber as a warning when Anakin tries to race over, his fear and anger making the Dark Side sing through his body. Obi-Wan had reacted to that darkness and he watches in silent horror as Anakin jerks back, his robe catching the blade and slicing off a good chunk. 

The Force seems to scream with a thousand voices.

Shit, is all he manages to think before he is jumping to his feet to block Anakin's attack. From there, it is a battle Obi-Wan knows he'll never forget and will haunt him forever. Anakin seems to lose himself to his rage, throwing his all into his attacks, actually trying to hurt Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan isn't known for his defense for nothing. He just needs to hold out until Anakin starts to calm a little and try and reason with him. He just hopes it doesn't take his death to calm the raging Chosen One down.

Thankfully, all it takes is a misstep. They were slashing back and forth at each other on a bridge and he steps too far to the right to parry a blow. He feels his foot slip off and then the scrape of the metal that formed the bridge is sliding up his leg as he starts to fall. His chest hits the floor of the bridge with a smack, his saber falling forgotten from his hand as he starts to slide off the bridge, his hands scrambling for purchase. He feels his terror, his fear of failing his Anakin, spiral out from him in the Force, in their bond, and he feels the moment Anakin fully comes back to himself. The barriers that had kept most of the bond closed off the last few days fall away and he feels Anakin's instant _terrorguiltshamehorror_ and then he feels two strong hands, one mechanical and one organic, clasp his arms and yank him up.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin's panicked voice finally hits his ears as he is yanked into a too tight hold, feeling Anakin's arms shake and his chest heave with sobs. "I'm sorry," he keeps repeating, again, and again, and again until he feels Anakin's grip go slack and then he is the one scrambling to hold onto Anakin as he slumps over in an exhausted faint. Obi-Wan feels the tightness on his chest break and then he is crying, too, laying his head on Anakin's stomach, trying to gather himself. 

Some time passes and he feels Anakin wake when he jerks with a gasp. Immediately he is sitting up, staring down with wide eyes at an upset Obi-Wan in his lap, a lost expression on his face.

"What do we do?" he finally asks. Obi-Wan snorts and pushes himself up.

"Are you still set on following this Dark Lord of yours and losing yourself to the Dark Side?" It was almost cruel, the way he asked, but he needs to know. Needs to know if he is going to be using his saber to defend himself again in a moment. Anakin ducks his head for a moment, his face crumbled, as if he is in so much pain he can't bare it. Well, Obi-Wan will help him. Somehow.

"I just need to save Padme, Master. I can't lose her. I can't lose _you!_ " Anakin says, his fear once again climbing dangerously, anger swelling just behind it, the Dark Side seeming to gather around them. Obi-Wan forcibly sends waves of calm and love to Anakin through their bond and reaches forward to hold Anakin's face.

"You won't, not if you abandon this plan of yours. Come back with us, come back _to_ us, Anakin. We need you." Obi-Wan pauses, his heart thudding faster now. He always finds it hard to express his feelings clearly. " _I_ need you. I love you, Anakin, and I will be lost without you," Obi-Wan forces his thoughts out to the younger man and sees the shock and doubt, but Obi-Wan keeps up the waves of love and calm. "I will follow wherever you go, but not this... not this dark, murdered fueled path of destruction." The Force seems to shudder, the screaming quieting to whispers again, but they don’t sound so frantic, they sound more soothing. 

"But Padme..." Anakin weakly brings up, but Obi-Wan can feel his best friend's resolve slowly dying, can feel the Force trying to comfort it’s Chosen One.

"We shall keep an eye on her together, yes? Make sure nothing happens to her?" Obi-Wan counters and Anakin straightens at that.

"I can keep her safe. I can keep you both safe," Anakin replies, eyes clear and determined. The familiar expression brings comfort to Obi-Wan and he leans forward to brush his lips across Anakin's.

"Then let's get off this plant and go help build a resistance to this new... Emperor of ours," Obi-Wans suggests. Anakin sighs but there seems to be less darkness shrouding his light than there has been for a long time.

"Do.... you think they'll want me after... after everything I've done?" Anakin asks, voice hesitant and shaky. Obi-Wan frowns but nods his head.

"Yes. I was ordered to put an end to _Vader_ , not kill you, dearest. There's always been hope for you." Obi-Wan is sure of that, at least. Anakin seems to doubt his words a bit but he nods anyway. They help each other off the floor, collect their sabers, and slowly make their way back to Padme's collapsed form and ship.

In five minutes, they're zooming off into hyperspace where the just forming Rebellion awaits their Chosen One's return. Obi-Wan stands at Anakin's shoulder as they check on Padme's sleeping, yet healthy, form, feeling a sense of peace in himself that echoes through the Force despite the fact that the war just got to be that much harder. With Anakin by his side, he knows there's always hope and the Force seems to vibrate in agreement with him.

And that? Well, that's more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnndddddd did anyone notice there's been an added chapter? >.>
> 
> Ya know what that means?! Epilogueeeee!!!!!
> 
> I have written a rough draft of the epilogue but I wanna work on it for another few days before I post it. I can't wait for you guys to read it and get your reaction. 
> 
> Any kudo, comment, etc is soooo appreciated!  
> Much love <3


	7. Epilogue, Present, 19 BBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get to you, but here is the epilogue! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Cheers!

Darth Sidious frowns in the dark shadow of his hood. The Force feels unbalanced but isn't plunging into the Dark as he has foreseen. He had felt the surge, a tipping, in the Force, had felt the raw anguish his new apprentice was feeling (Force, how that had brightened his already good day) and knew his apprentice would need his aid soon. He had foreseen the battle to take place on Mustafar, known it was what would finally push Anakin Skywalker fully into becoming Darth Vader, and had left to go to the boy but now…

The Force feels… wild, untamed, undetermined to its future. It's Chosen One, for Darth Vader is indeed the Chosen One, has not fulfilled his destiny. His lips start to curl and his fingers twitch, ready to unleash the deadly lightning waiting just at his grasp. How he hates when things don't go according to plan. 

"I want status reports as soon as we land. Locate Darth Vader," he speaks quietly, but the clones, ready and waiting for orders, hear him. He's already tuning out their reply as he sinks into the Force, reaching out for his newest apprentice. 

He feels echoes of pain, suffering, rage, hurt, and, disgustingly, hope, but nothing definite. Nothing he can gain information from. His apprentice feels… like he is getting farther away? 

He snarls in rage but makes no action. He hasn't cultivated his political patience for nothing. He will maintain his composure, but when the time comes (for it seems Darth Vader needs a lesson in what it means to be an apprentice to a Sith Lord) he will show the boy just how unforgiving he is when his orders are ignored.

Darth Sidious has just lost his patience for the boy he has been grooming for this role. The boy will learn. There is only his way. There is only the Dark Side. 

He will find Darth Vader, and his apprentice _will_ fulfill his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here's the end...
> 
> ...for now!!!!
> 
> I have started mapping out the sequel so keep your eyes peeled for that!! Hopefully in the next week or two I will have chapter one of that posted! Are y'all excited?!
> 
> Thank so much for following my AU!
> 
> Any kudo, comment, etc would be appreciated!  
> Much love<3


End file.
